For A Chance To Be With You
by NerdySuperman
Summary: Sort of a parody of my life, but its not comical. Arnold fell in love with Lila so Helga moved on....yet this is A/H all the way R&R to find out.
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Well bummer that I dont own this great show.

A/N: This story is about well noneother than A/H. Thing is it's based on reality, my reality and well so far theres no happy ending. Sorry dont get upset if they dont wind up together=]..=/

* * *

**HELGA**

"Stupid football head," Helga had just ran into Arnold, who seemed to be in a rush. He muttered his apologies, but spared no time waiting for her insults. "How I loathe his eagerness, his stupidly shaped head. How he dillgently helps others, how selfless, how wonderful, how perfect. Oh Arnold! When will I be able to tell you how much I admire you. You're probably rushing home to help that old fart....err I mean your grandfather,(a/n: I guess the rude girl just pops out sometimes) fix something. Maybe to help a friend. Maybe on an errand for a little old lady. Maybe constructing a plan for world peace! Ok calm yourself Helga! Let's not get out of hand. It's just Arnold. Just my beloved, blonde hair, blue eyed wonder."

She sighed and within the same moment a dopey look was plastered on her face. She simply stared in the direction Arnold ran off in, until she heard a wheezing breath behind her. Without giving him a second's glance, Helga punched Brainy and muttered something about a creep with stalking issues.

**ARNOLD**

Arnold had eagerly awaited for the bell to ring. The school year had hardly begun and he was already having more complications as a sophomore at Bazooka Queens High School (A/N: LOL I'm sorry...idk first thing that came to mind), than he did with all his prior school years put together. Thanks to Gerald, Arnold was encouraged to join the swim team freshman year, and was ranked as the fifth best swimmer out of 30. Due to his new found love for the sport of swimming, Arnold's grades became less commendable. All though his team ranked 5th best in New York, they had all vowed to become faster, stronger swimmers during off-season to win the champinoship. Always wanting to keep his promises, after the spring term of his freshman year, Arnold joined a swim club near the boarding house to keep this one he made as a member of the team.

He had enough on his plate, but when what he thought was the greatest opportunity of his life came along, he decided it wouldn't be too difficult to have her. Lila Sawyer. Since she moved to Hillwood, Arnold immediately liked her. It only took one conversation to realize how much he like, liked her. She was pretty, sweet and kind to everyone.

Sometime in freshman year, for some reason Lila had developed a like, like feeling for Arnold as well. When he sensed this, he gradually flirted and was thrilled when she would flirt back. The problem, however was with Sheena. Sheena and Lila, the sweetest girls he had ever known had both fallen for him last year. They had also become best friends over the years.

Arnold was so stoked about Lila finally liking him the way he liked her that he didn't care too much about Sheena's feelings. In fact, Sheena had mustered up the courage to tell Arnold directly that she had like, liked him. Poor girl was devastated when he hadn't heard her. He was too busy staring at Lila try out for the cheerleading squad. Sheena repeated the words to him, "Arnold, you're the best guy I know, and I really like you. I really like, like you Arnold." She said this with more pride than the first time but she said it regrettably. Arnold felt bad for Sheena. He had never seen her in that way. He would never turn her away if she needed help, but he was in no mood to get anyones hopes up. He decided to go Lila on her.

**SHEENA**

"I'm really glad you told me Sheena. I'm glad you feel that nothing can stop you from telling me what's on your mind. You're a good friend Sheena and I really like you too," her face lit up... for about two seconds, "but I don't like like you. Sheena had never felt such torment. She knew that he had always liked Lila but she thought that they were bonding more.

Not to mention what happened Valentines Day. Arnold had choosen Lila to be his Valentine. Lila was pretty happy about it, Sheena was not. She felt let down, that is til' the said day came. Arnold walked into Bazooka Queens High, (a/n: lols) with three gifts. One for Lila, a teddy bear. One for a girl on his swim team named Ruby, a box of chocolates. Finally a gift for Sheena. Six roses, one for each letter of her name.

Sheena thought it meant something. That although she wasn't his Valentine, he had gotten her a gift. Perhaps that he like, liked her, she was mistaken. Now she was heart broken. She was glad however that he didn't mislead her anymore, he truly is a nice guy. She hoped Lila wasn't leading him on, for he did deserve a nice, sweet girl. However, no matter how crappy he made her feel, Arnold deserved better than to be toyed with.

Sheena confessed her feelings for Arnold on April 6th. Arnold had asked Lila out on April 7th. Sheena and Arnold stopped being good friends and went back to being friends. Just friends, more like acquaintances in the same click. Word got out about Sheena's confession and of course Harold jumped at the chance to make fun of someone.

"Hahaha! Sheena Loves Arnold. Sheena wants Arnold to kiss her in a tree. But he's with Lila! How sad she must be! Hahaha." He continued singing his remake of "Sitting in a tree," and soon other bullies of the school joined in. Sheena had never felt more low. Arnold had run into the circle that soon formed around Sheena so they could taunt her perfectly.

"Stop it Harold. Stop it you guys. Sheena and I are just friends. Theres no need to taunt her. Theres nothing to tease her about." Logical people would've backed off, or rationally wouldn't have started singing the childish song, but we're talking bout Harold here. Harold, and other future dropouts/ grade repeaters.

"Oh now Arnold wants Sheena too. Well sorry Arnold! You can't have both the pretty Lila and the plain jane Sheena. Pretty or average Arnold. Choose!" Harold was having too much fun.

"Hey Pink-Boy!"

"Uh-oh. Hey there Helga, how's it going." Helga, now a two eyebrowed, non pigtail, very curvy young woman, had heard about Sheena's confession from Phoebe. She too was taken a back but she couldn't blame neither Sheena nor Lila for finally seeing in Arnold what she saw when they were 3. She knew that a rumor like this spreading around high school, was nothing but bad news.

"Alright let's break this up here. Don't want anything getting violent do we?!!" She barked and like scared puppies the bullies vanished. (A/N:idk sayin it my mind sounded pretty cool but now tat i read it.....XP) In reality Helga hadn't used violence since 7th grade. Last year, being a freshman in a new school she decided to try and uphold her rep amongst her class of 2011, but not with the older kids. She wanted a fresh start. So she plucked the unibrow, started excercising more and toning up. Now she was considered one of the prettiest girls in school.

"Tha..," Sheena sniffled," ...thanks Helga."

"Helga that was very kind of you. I never expected that from you." Both Helga and Sheena shot death glares at Arnold. Sheena wanted to blame him for it all but it wasn't his fault at all. Still she was distraught. Helga wanted to blame for it all as well. For being himself, for letting a sweet girl like Sheena fall for him too. One obsessive teenage girl on his case was enough. At the rate Arnold was going by the time they graduated he'd have twenty.

**ARNOLD**

April 8th. Arnold had so much to do, so much work but Lila was there. Soon Arnold had fallen in love with Lila, Lila had fallen in love with Arnold. All though Gerald had been there for him always, there were a few things he couldn't up to Gerald about. Like his parents. They were found and returned back to home. They however were distant from each other. He couldn't help but feel guilt. He didn't understand how they could stop loving each other. Lila was thr first person he ever truly opened up to. Eventually she opened up to him as well.

She told him bout how her mother hadn't really passed but was actually a prostitute. Her father had to work in a Gay bar at nights to support both himself and her. It seemed Lila's troubles were never ending. Arnold may have loved Lila but they disagreed greatly, and each time they fought Arnold would feel guilty about making her life that much worse. Two weeks after she told him everything he broke up with her. He didn't want her to have to worry about a relationship when there were other things to focus on. He didn't consider taking that advice to self. He just cared for Lila at that point.

He lasted about a week til he wanted to break down and cry. Arnold may have been a sensitve and nice guy, but it took alot to make him cry. Lila wanted to make him cry. She was saddened by the breakup but she was able to go on with life and school. All Arnold could do was regret. He found life miserable without her, so after seven days he went back to her. He asked her out again. Lila was still very much in love so she said yes.

Sheena couldn't believe it. Helga couldn't believe it. Gerald couldn't believe it. Arnold didn't care. He had so much trouble before he met Lila. The trouble was coming back without her. Soon after their first makeup they broke up again. Arnold kept seeing the hurt in her life. He always felt like a burden to her so he would dump her. Then he would see how much hurt was in his life and want her back. This repeated constantly til the end of freshman year. By the last day of school they became the most talked about couple, though they were merely freshman. (A/N:hee no pun intended on rockyyy's story. great fanfic btw should check it out)

It took him months but Arnold finally figured something out, with the help of Phoebe. Over the years she had grown to be one of his good friends, while Helga toned down her insults and toned up her look, became more of a stranger. Just a familar face, or not so familar face.

One night Arnold had cried. He cried for Lila. He didn't know why someone so..so Lila-ish could have so much bad happen to her. He was taking a stroll round the park on this day, which happened to be a very beautiful Saturday, afternoon. Luckily for him most of his male friends were at Rhonda Llyod's house playing Rockband 2 (which during freshman year wasn't released..hmmm maybe not even developed. Rich people=p) instead of playing taf football at the park. He was fortunate enough not to be taunted by his testosterone ridden friends about the crocodile tears. The only one at the park he was attached to at all, was Phoebe. He spotted her as he passed by Mighty Pete. She was sitting under the treehouse in her own quiet way, reading a book.

He didn't want to disturb her peace so he continued walking past her, but by the grace of God, she looked up at that moment and saw him. She called out to him and he froze, shamed to turn. When he did and she saw his puffy eyes and red blotted complexion, he was literally forced to spill the reasons.

Phoebe intently listened to him. Usually she would give a comple answer in which Arnold and the rest of the gang would need to borrow her compact carry on thesaurus to understand. She waited til he was certaintly done. She considered what he told her and as if reading his fortune for him she simply said, " Arnold, what was meant to be**, **set it free and it will come running back into your arms."

He broke up with her officially on the last day of school. They tried to keep casual conversation but eventually, though they both said "maybe in tme," they became distant. Whenever the gang would hang out they strayed from each other. Arnold couldn't helping thinking that his relationship with Lila became his relationship with Helga. In time the closeness he shared with either of them just faded.

**HELGA**

It was now mid September. His sophomore year hardly beggining, yet since the day he and Lila split til now, she was all he thought about. It drove him crazy seeing her around. He wanted so much to go up to her and talk. Helga wanted to much to comfort Arnold, but she stopped hanging out with the entire gang. Not that she thought she was too good for them. Helga simply felt she needed to stand alone for a bit. Even her friendship with Phoebe became simply a meet and greet thing. She was a bit saddened by that but it didn't effect her that much. She couldn't even open to Phobe. She could never open up to anyone. It always made her feel a bit lonely.

Her beloved was distressed and she could not just expect their old attachment to form again. Arnold was keeping his emotions bottled up. Not even Gerald could help. Everyone figured they couldn't help someone who didnt want to help themselves. If he wanted to mope, then let him. It killed Helga to agree but she did. Still having a desire for him, she kept a close watch. Making sure he wasn't going to one day jump out of the second floor. She may have been a useless friend, but she would not loose him forever, just until she figured things out. Just until she figured herself out. She couldn't figure out who she was anymore. Not since her breasts had developed. Not since Mariam went to rehab and then became a nurse at the rehabilitatin center. Not since Bob's Big Beeper Emporium had become more sucessful than evr. Not since she stopped being mean to her one true love. Not since he stopped noticing her. Not since he loved Lila, and she excepted. Not til that exceptance led her to move on. Not since Jackson.

Jackson was her father's company lawyer's son. He was two years older than Helga and he was a smooth operator. When he and Helga met, Helga was still her old rude self. She was only more attractive on the outside. He found her rather fiesty, and unlike the other kids, he wasn't intimidated by her. He had gotten his father to talk to Bob Pataki who agreed that Helga could use a boyfriend. She needed to become a winner like Olga. She needed the brains, the looks and the perfect boy. So with Bob's blessing Jackson became a frequent guest at the Pataki household, much to Helga's displeasure.

She knew from the first moment that he was attractive and smart. In fact he was a know it all type, but she learned over time he had every right to be. She never met anyone so intelligent, well besides Phoebe. He would always be talking about some girl. It seemed each day it was different. This made Helga deeply turned off by him. He couldn't possibly think that dicussing a hundred girls' anatomies with her was going to make her like him. She had to admit though he had his moments. Moments where Helga couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. To be held in his arms. After Lila and Arnold became a thing, these moments became hours. Hours became days. Soon Helga couldnt help but think she was falling for him.

When she finally gave in, he felt victorious. He would always try to conquer her. She was only smart enough not to let him go all the way. Regrettably, there was much physical activities between her and Jackson. He seemed so skilled, yet she was never satisfied. Deep down, she knew exactly who she wanted to be doing things like this with. He however had other things in mind. Better things. Lila things.

**ARNOLD**

He always had this crushing feeling that he needed Lila there with him. He wasn't sure. He just felt like part of him was missing. Like he didn't know who he was anymore. He missed having someone to open up to. He wanted to kiss her for the first time. Yes the first time. Though they were crazy for each other through their roller coaster relationship, Lila would not let Arnold kiss her. She wanted their first kiss to be at a special time. Not just because they both wanted to kiss each other. She felt their were other ways to say I love you, without saying it or kissing to express it.

The past wouldn't stop haunting Arnold. There were just five minutes left til his last class on a Friday was over. After the events and thoughts of today he just wanted to go home, change into his gear, head over to the YMCA, and swim his troubles away.

* * *

A/N:HEEEE=] ok lol of the "events of today" in next chapter. Ummm well that was a combination of Hey Arnold and a few things that actually happened to me and this guy. He is Arnold. I am Helga. To get the full gyst, they have to be strangers in a way. OK=] hope u like it. please review and tell me if i suck for doing this to the wonderful Hey Arnold show. Dont worry this is more than likely a A/H pairing thing. I just dont think in reality this story ends happily. Right now it sucks=/ but ok so yea theres plenty of chapters to come. but i have to write them, collaborate them with these characters...and i have to sleep now=] R&R ppl


	2. Enough is enough

Disclaimer: Don't own. Craig Bartlett does=]

A/N:sorrry i actually had this ready but fanfiction woulnt let me log on.

* * *

The past wouldn't stop haunting Arnold. There were just five minutes til his class on a Friday was over. After the events and thoughts of today, he just wanted to go home, change into his gear, head over to the YMCA, and swim his troubles away.

* * *

**ARNOLD**

*FLASHBACK*

_Arnold walked in to his Global class 8th period and sat in his assigned seat. For the past 15 days, or first two weeks of his sophomore school year he just ignored his surrounding. He sat in the second seat of the second to last row. For the first time Arnold took a look around. To his suprise and wierdly to his delight he saw Helga Pataki. She looked helpless and the boy in front of Arnold was trying to keep conversation with her._

_"So what's your name? ...Ooooo Helga!...So what are you anyway Helga? Ohhh your Greek and Itailian and Polish! Wow your so mixed. You know you're very pretty." Arnold couldn't help but chuckle. The boy's name was Roberth and he sure liked to talk alot. He wasn't sure if he even gave Helga enough time to answer before he asked another question._

_For a strange reason, Arnold decided to come to her rescue. "Hey Helga," he started, "Long time no see huh?." He felt a little awkward saying that. She probably realized he was in her class from the first day. She probably just didn't speak to him because they haven't had more than a five word conversation since last November._

_She smiled. Glad to have someone to finally talk to beside Roberth. (A/N: The kid, his name really is Roberth...he really did interrogate me first few days til this guy saved me) Upon seeing Helga smiled, Arnold smiled. While their teacher continued discussing their first project of the year, Helga and Arnold chatted in the front left corner of the class. Their conversation never hit a boring point, expecially with the constant intrusions from Roberth._

_When the bell rang, Arnold was sad to see her off but she reminded him that they'd be seeing each other later in English, which was also a suprise to him. He had been so lost and thinking of Lila he didn't realize that he had two classes with Helga. Then it hit him. "Thinking about Lila." For a full 45 minutes, Helga was able to take Lila off of his mind. Finally, for the first time in the past 87 days, (Not that he had been counting how long he hadn't called Lila his girl or anything.) Arnold wasn't reminded of her voice, words, smell or looks. All he noticed for those glorious 45 minutes was her smile. How fun she was to talk to. How pushy Roberth could be, and how much Helga had changed. Mostly her smile._

_Now on his way to 9th period, Arnold started to think about Lila again. Ninth period, being his attendance period was not the period you wanted to show up late. Knowing this, Arnold would have to take the easiest route to get there on time. This route unfortunately was one where he would see Lila. She would be talking to Rhonda outside, what he guessed was there classroom, and he would always see her laughing._

_He was happy that she was happy, but it always made him wonder. How could she do that? She was taking more damage than anyone he knew, yet there she was, seeming ever so perfect.(A/N:pun intended) He also wondered why he had to be so miserable, knowing she should be but doesnt act like she is miserable herself._

_He was just about to pass by Rhonda and her both, when he caught a wiff of Vanilla pass him by. He saw a waterfall of blonde hair pass him by as well. It caught him off guard, but took him only a moment to realize who it was. Suddenly he smiled, for seemingly no reason. Rhonda glanced at Arnold and in less than a split second, Lila's gaze followed. They both were eager to know why he was glowing, when his usual state resembled emo. Their eager led them to look in the direction that kept Arnold distracted and they saw Helga. Two years ago, seeing Arnold glow because of Helga would've caused both girls to laugh out loud, (LOL) but with Helga's personality and appearance change, nothing about this situation seemed funny._

_Rhonda broke the silence that formed and stayed even after Arnold had passed them by. "I thought they didn't talk anymore. What's with him?"_

_Lila was at a loss for words but the anger inside of her mustered up a few to respond to her friend. "You know how easy Helga is nowadays, she could make a priest smile like that too." Lila felt bad about bringing rumors of last year into an unrelated topic but since high shcool began, sleezy lines, jokes and comebacks became her defense mechanissm. "Whatever let's get inside before Mr. Prayor marks us absent."_

_Before he knew it, Arnold had made it to his ninth period class, and Helga had just turned to into the right wing staircase. Had he really just passed by Lila and not feel like crying? How could she do that. She seemed to take his mind off of anything. It sorta felt like medicine. Was befriending Helga once again his solution? Only time would tell._

_After this bit of hope shone upon Arnold's day, he thought nothing could ruin it. Nothing that is til' he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the end of the day at the end of a week, and Arnold was collecting his needed textbooks from his locker. When he turned his attention from sorting his books towards whomever requested it, Lila was the last person he expected to see._

_He stared at her for a moment til he muttered a "hello." Lila looked ever so nonchalant. Arnold was nervous and worried. They hadnt purposely interacted in over two months. Arnold didn't know what to say, except the one thing he's been wanting to ask Lila for what seemed an eternity._

_"Lila. Can I ask you something?" She looked uncertain and taken a back, but what did she expect. A hug?_

_"Umm.. well of course you can Arnold." She looked skeptical but awaited his question eagerly. She didn't know what he'd ask or why, but she experienced jealousy over Helga today, and she was just hoping for something pleasant._

_"Lila...," Arnold began, he himself a bit skeptical, but continued nonetheless. "Lila, do you still like me? I know I've done something unforgiveable, and ontop of that I've done many bad things to hurt you. I know I've let you down before but you're all I think about Lila and I just need to know."_

_She didn't know why she did it. It may have been because she truly liked Arnold. It may have been the jealousy. It may have been the Tacos at lunch. Whatever it was, she was sure of one thing, Arnold was a great kisser._

_For the first time in a long time, Arnold felt her pink lips on his own. He had never felt so excited. He felt like leaping, for Lila Sawyer had kissed him. When they broke apart, she said "Yes, Arnold. I do."_

_Arnold was sure a moment like this required him to feel happy, yet he was confused. He had hurt her, he had let her down. She was all he could think about for 87 days straight. He felt missing parts. He knew he cared about Lila, yet the moment her lips touched his, ensured Arnold of two things. The lack of chemistry in that kiss and the hurt they both felt while sharing a kiss that was meant to represent love. Yes Arnold cared about Lila, but he did not need Lila. He would always care about her, but he stopped loving her long ago._

_She was still there. Still expecting something. What? For him to ask her out? He couldn't do it to her. Not after all he's already done._

_Only three souls knew about it. Lila, Arnold and Sheena. Arnold, not sure why at this moment he's realizing he doesn't love Lila, is thinking about how he hurt her most. Maybe it was fitting to think about sorrow when thinking about these kinds of things. He wanted to make it up to her, but still had no clue how to do that._

_While they were an item, when they were still in love, Lila had given Arnold a ring. Not just any ring, but her grandmother's ring. Arnold had lost it._

_It broke her heart to hear that from him. She thought he would cherish it, because it was a gift from her. Arnold was too busy cherishing Lila that he didnt care much for the ring. He didn't understand how she could be upset about him loving her more than he did the ring but he couldn't live knowing he hurt her...in more ways than he can count._

_Lila told Sheena. Sheena had stopped being best friends with Lila ever since the Arnold fiasco began. Not only was Sheena mad at Arnold for loosing Lila's family heirloom, but she was mad at Lila as well. First she takes Arnold then she starts ditching her for Arnold and now she's going to come running to her for their relationship issues._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**HELGA**

*Flahsback to Earlier today(which is the same day as chapter one)*

_"Come on Helga just take a sip. It's not going to kill you."_

_"Jackson, no. I'm never touching that stuff. Look you havent seen my mom when she's not sober and don't even get me started on Big Bob. Just please, please don't ask me to. I know you won't, but just don't"_

_"W.e. I'm out of here. Tell your dad I'll talk to him later," Jackson said as he left Helga alone on the park bench and walked away. As he strolled leisurely, Helga could've sworn the B word could be heard mumbled from him but she wanted to believe other wise._

_It wasn't the first time Jackson had tried to get her to consume alcohol. It wasn't the first thing Jackson tried to get her to do. What was wrong with him? Did he not know her for who she was? They'd been passed the friendship line, not exactly in the relationship boundary, for over six months. She couldn't do it to herself anymore. Jackson didn't see her as anything but a sex toy. _

_Helga couldn't help but think, "Why if I can put my heart out there for him, can't he do it for me? Why does he just break my heart til it goes back into hiding?"_

_She thought about it thoroughly. There was nothing she could do bout it, except leave him be. Except to accept Jackson wasn't the guy she hoped he'd be._

_Though she had a plan for this issue, she couldn't stop thinking bout the consequences. If she gave up Jackson, she'd have nobody. She'd feel insecure and unloved, as usual. The thoughts kept racing through her mind and being in school didn't help much. Helga walked to her 8th period class, which was Global with Arnold. He hadn't seemed to notice her, though he sat right next to her. She figured he had things on his mind as well. Probably Lila. No. Definately Lila. She still didn't understand what made Lila so special but for the first time she didn't care. Jackson had gave her hope of love but at the same time took that hope away. _

_When she entered the class, only three students were there. She didn't mind being early for she preferred that rather than wondering the overly crowded halls, waiting for the bell to ring. One of the three students was the infamous Roberth. School had begun just two weeks ago, but Roberth made sure he was well known. He was always curious, always bossy. Unfortunately for Helga, he sat next to her and Arnold. _

_Normally Helga wouldn't mind, and would just remember there's good in everyone. Roberth is at least funny. Today was different though. She needed to time to think things over, but Roberth insisted on an interrogation._

_He asked about eight questions before the late bell had a chance to ring._

_"Oh my gosh Helga__ I have big arms right?" " Are you listening to me Helga?" Oh my God, why are you so rude, not listening to me?!!" _

_Arnold, who sat right behind Helga seemed to have sensed her uneasiness for he came to her rescue, or at least she thought about it that way._

END OF FLASHBACK*

"This is the end of Jackson," Helga kept saying to herself. "Push him away because he doesn't care for you the way you would for him. If you stay, you're hurting yourself."

She was so busy repeating those lines to herself she accidentally bumped into someone on her walk home. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," both victims said in unison. Helga, caught by suprise looked up to find none other than Arnold, her crush since forever looking back at her, same curiosity held in his eyes.

"Hey Helga. Sorry bout that, I just really need to get home," with that he was off. Arnold had not even waited for her to call him a "football headed loser," for the good old days. Within seconds Helga caught her self rambling about how he was a "stupid football headed" something and then talking of her admiration for him. Shocked at how effortlessly the passion she held for Arnold came back to her after all this time, by the time she got home, she hadn't realized that Jackson texted her four times. Helga actually felt thankful. Normally she would wait anxiously for his texts and respond within seconds. Thankful that a higher power gave her a moment of pure happiness. A moment when her stress over Jackson wasn't among her. Unfortunately it was just a moment and she had to respond "no i dnt wnna go 2 ur cuzn's party 2nite but thx" to Jackson's text.

She flipped her phone closed and opened the door to her home. Home, to the father who couldn't see what she wanted in life, to the mother who wanted what Jackson wanted. Sex and alcohol....and sex. Sex that she just wouldn't him. They may have fooled around. Helga may be no Angel, but she wouldn't give it up to just anyone. Especially someone who didn't care for her.

* * *

A/N: Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for days i dont know wat happened. anyways=] btw its based on my life but not entirely, my moms no alcoholic or nmypho, just wanted to fit Miriam. The nympho thing is pushin it tho right? Please let me know what ive dont wrong or w.e. i take constructice critism and I laugh at negative ones=]


	3. 11:11 Make a wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold & this story is strongly based upon my own love life but hey of course I have to make it Hey Arnold-y!!! Wish this show never stopped.

a/n: in our school sophmores have a 5-12 schedule. So when I say 8th, consider it like 3rd period.

* * *

**ARNOLD**

Arnold laid in bed unable to fall asleep. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was 11:11. "Make a wish," he told himself. What could he wish for. "I wish....I wish that somehow, in someway someone could love me."

He never believed in luck. Heck he hardly believed in God. He couldn't understand how so many people could. As he thought about Lila, the kiss, the ring, his Geometry test in the morning, his swim meet, God, Helga and other little irrelevant thoughts about today, all Arnold could believe in was that music was truly like medicine to the soul. Even a sad song when you're sad makes you feel better.

He had a Sansa. It wasn't an ipod. But he loved it. He just bought it for himself and he really loved that it glowed blue, his favorite color. That's the reason he spent 90 dollars on it instead of an 140 dollars on an ipod. He only added four songs so far. He really needed to add some more. For three hours he laid in his bed listening to the same 4 songs.

* * *

**Helga**

Helga really needed to get away from her laptop. Big Bob had bought her one since she would use the family computer for hours and he could never get any work done in the comfort of his own home. She had her laptop setup on a pullout t.v. dinner table right beside her bed. This way she could just lift it onto her bed and be comfortable while using it. (a/n:Heee I still do this. I'm doing it right now.)

She looked at the right hand corner of her screen. It was 11:11. "Make a wish," she told herself. What could she wish for. "I wish...that someone could find something loveable about me. Anything. I wish someone could love just love me."

She put her Windows Media Player on and played her usual playlist. Every night Helga would play msic from her laptop and sleep to it. She was forced to go through the day without music, because the only mp3 she ever had was an ipod shuffle Jackson bought her but that broke. But if she could afford one, a really good one, Helga would listen to music 24/7. She didn't know how to explain it. Music was just good for the soul. Everytime she was feeling blue, some old Motown could cure her in less than four minutes. Music such sweet medicine.

* * *

A brand new day. Helga woke up a little early today so she could finish up her English homework. Ms. Ingraham gave them 20 vocabulary words to look up every week. She sometimes wondered if the teachers at Bazooka High were expert torturers in their previous life or something because they sure could help add to teenage stress.

Big Bob drove her to school every morning. He was never nice to her as a kid, but as Helga started taking better care of her own life, he realized he should do the same. He could never control his anger when things frustrated him though. He could never control Mariam and her outbursts of insults in public places. But at least he could start being a better father to his younger daughter.

"Helga!! Move it or loose it. I need you to be in this car now!!" Bob had finally managed to stop calling her Olga. (a/n: My dad sometimes calls me Tony now that I think about it. Lol it's my brothers name. Idk actually both my parents do it!)

She could hear her father getting impatient but she was trying out a new hairstyle today and took a little longer to get ready for school. She never used any gels or hairsprays. She never used pins or curling/straighting irons. She didn't even use a bit of make-up. After trimming her eyebrows she realized that she was actually a girl with a pretty face. She liked to keep things natural. Just a scrunchy and a brush to get a primp look for each day.

Although she was happy with her face, just as anyother teenage girl, Helga had insecurities. For Helga it was her body. She worked out most days and tried to keep everything tone but she had huge shoulders because of the working out. She didn't pulverize or chase kids around like she used to. She started to get chubby arms, thighs and a curvy behind. Helga was bigger than the average girl. She just didn't let anyone know that this bothered her. She had this wierd vibe of confidence. This was what really attracted boys to Helga. Boys like Jackson. She felt a relief today that she could only assume was because she decided to give up on him. She knew deep down though, it probably wouldn't last.

Helga hardly liked school. She used to when she was very young. Around the time when she first like, liked Arnold. But those feelings were long gone when it came to high school. Each year it changed. This year she only liked three out of her 8 periods. Social studies, english and her 9th period internship. She didn't have lunch this year, but all her friends did. And they all had it this period. Even though she didn't have internship, the women in the office would always allow her to go to lunch or do her homework or studying before asking her to run errands. She felt so at home in room 107. It was right next to the main office and it was always a busy place. Today she decided to go to lunch and hang out with Pheobe and Sheena.

Helga was just about to turn the corner towards the Cafeteria when she heard a raspy wheezing breath behind her. She wasn't in the middle of a rant about Arnold. And prior to yesterday she hadn't been in one for nearly two years. So what the heck was Brainy doing behind her?

* * *

A/n: Sooo I have two best friends. Christelle who will be Sheena in this. Mark who will be Brainy in this...(tho hes never stalked or liked me;]) and then theres my brother whos going to be Phoebe. Because altho...he says were siblings not best friends. hes been my best friend/brother my whole life. so hes my pheobe=] and yea...its just based on my story...but its more Hey Arnoldish. kk =]


End file.
